Rescue Me
by lilchibisaku
Summary: She loved him, he never knew. She was always the kid sister. One-shot. Let me ask you, do you believe in miracles? SS


**Rescue me**

**Disclaimer: Ya I don't own ccs ok? I'm just one of those writers who are too lazy to use and I'm too lazy to make names. But since this is also my favorite manga and it fits almost perfectly I'm just going to use this. XD**

**Author corner: lol. I got this inspiration in the car ride home from the mall from my homies' (friend's) feelings for her friend and I altered some things. I have also tried a new style of writing, more thoughts and feelings and less dialogue. So this is dedicated to my friend. I think this is just going to be 1 chappie. Kay? XD

* * *

**

(now on with the story)

He never once thought me as anything more than a friend. He never once thought about how I would feel about him.

_**(Flashback)**_

'_**what's up my man. What's with you and sakura? Everything cool? I mean you seem more buddy buddy with sakura than your girlfriend.' Takashi said concerned.**_

**_Syaoran laughed. 'Well of course I'd be more buddy buddy with sakura. I mean she's my best friend. Everything's cool with her. She gets it when I have to skip out of our nightly talking sessions sometimes.'_**

'_**man, I don't know. You're taking this too lightly. I mean sakura seemed…' **_

**_Then syaoran cut him off. 'hey no sweat. She won't be mad. Besides, it's not like she has any feelings for me and neither do I. she thinks of me as a friend and I think of her as the kid sister I never had. She understands. Don't sweat it. I got to go ok takashi? I got a Friday night date, need to freshen up a bit after all that soccer practice. Best wishes with chiharu and don't tell any lies.' He said reminding him._**

'_**ya ok…' takashi's voice trailed off after a while until syaoran disappeared. 'sigh. I don't know about it. Sakura's not going to be happy. I hope you realize the thing you never had before you lose it.' Then he sighed again before turning away.**_

_**(end of flashback)**_

That day, the very Friday, he didn't come. Just like he said… Friday night date right? Fridays use to be our days. Our movie days, the day of the week where we would watch movies and joke around with the popcorn and ever since he got his first girlfriend he's been spending less and less time with me. He use to call me ever night or instant message me to see how I was doing. Ya, I was his kid sister, and nothing more. He never seems to have any time for me anymore. I just watched in the distance as he laughed in the hallways with his girlfriend. I would be right in front of him and he wouldn't notice me, no glances, no hi, nothing. Our friendship went down the drain that very day first day he bailed out on me. He was always busy, homework, soccer practices, tournaments, training, the clan, girlfriends, days and days of dates, parties, family reunions. He never had any time for me. I was always the last priority, the last on the list, the last resort. I was nothing to him anymore.

It was the very day I realized that I fell in love with him. But I would always try to suppress my jealously. If he was happy so was I, right? His happiness is my happiness, no matter how much it was killing me inside. I guess it's what you call a good friend right? Sacrificing your own happiness for someone else. I was always the dense bubbly girl, the happy one who everyone adored because I carried an aura of calming hyper happiness with me all the time.

But slowly, it was killing me inside and I was suffering. Even when it hurt the most, I just sucked it up and gave a fake smile to everyone as I passed. Never letting out the hurt inside. Yes everything was perfect, except for one thing… everything wasn't black and white. Dark and light, never one side. I just watched as everyone around me laughed, smiled, and found someone to be with. But I day I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't hold it any longer, I couldn't pretend anymore. I waited to long for him. I tried to get over him, a lot. But it never seemed to work… why you ask? He was my world, my very source of happiness. I realized that if I wanted to get rid of the pain, to be rid of him, I would have to kill myself. Otherwise known as… suicide.

I know it was pretty dumb of me but I've tried to let go of him so many times and failed that I was slowly hurting myself and loving the pain. I use to slit my wrists once 2 weeks, then once a week, once every 2 days, everyday, then everytime I was alone in my room. Why in my room? Well it was a junkyard, and you could barely go through it. I went home right away after school. I kept the razor well hidden under the floorboards in a small cleverly hidden compartment. I would hide my arms in long sleeves and said that I accidentally cut myself when I was making dinner whenever anyone saw them or questioned. One day I left a letter in syaoran's apartment on the very day that he had a date with her, my birthday, April 1st, also known as April Fool's day. I also left letters for dad, Touya, Tomoyo, and everyone else I forgot. The letter said:

Hey syaoran. Remember me, your best friend? Hehe, of course you won't. you probably don't even remember who I am. But first I need to ask you 21 questions before I can tell you why I'm writing this.

1. If I told you I still remember how we met will you still remember?

2. Do you know what day, time I was born?

3. If I sacrifice something for you will you sacrifice something for someone else that you

love?

4. Can you not push away those who love you or want to help you?

5. Will you stop being so stubborn and listen to those around you?

6. Will you stop being so stupid and realize things for yourself?

7. If I told you I hated you for making me feel this way will you laugh it off?

8. Will you hug me if hugged back?

9. Or will you be the first to hug me?

10. If I ever told you I loved you, would you answer back?

11. If you did would you tell me you loved me?

12. Would you try and tell me that you don't love me?

13. Will you kiss me if you told me that you did love me?

14. Would the kiss be meaningless so that I would feel better?

15. Or will the kiss be a sign of your love to me?

16. If you did love me, will you love me with all of your heart and still leave those less

included in your life in it?

17. Or will you ignore them like you did with me?

18 Will you use me and throw me away like a rag doll and become a playboy?

19. Can you be happy that I sacrificed my own happiness for yours?

20. Will you be happy that I did or disapprove of it?

21. Can you stop being the heartbreaker?

22. How will you respond if you found out that you were the person who broke my heart?

23. Will you try to mend it just for me?

24. Now, do you think of me as your kid sister or not?

Ok. Never mind it ended as 24 questions but o well… just think about it for a long time. As you can tell from the last couple of questions, I've never told anyone but the gang knows that I well… love you. Well I guess this is good-bye. I will no longer be part of this world. Well… I wish you a happy life with her where ever you are…

sakura

But I didn't know, that very day, he also broke up with her a week ago to figure out everything, went to buy me the perfect gift for being so patient with him and went home early to get all of his things so that he could tell me something important, very important. He had broken up with her because she keep on asking why he still considered me as his best friend and not her and why he hung out with a loser like me when he could have been popular. She would also talk bad about me behind his back and takashi had, "the talk", with him when he got so fed up with syaoran because he was being so stupid.

That day, he ran all the way to our favorite place after looking so far. He had shown takashi the letter and he finally understood what it meant. It was raining. I was standing there, on the edge of the cliff, looking down taking in the scene before me. Then I whispered the word, aishiteru (I love you) and then let the wind take away the sakura flower from my fingertips. I looked at the scenery and watched the ocean water splash up against the rocks underneath. I was ready to jump to my death. Then he was there…

**(flashback)**

'**wait sakura! Don't do it!' someone screamed as I turned around to the voice thinking it was tomoyo. I was going to tell her to back off, but to my surprise, it was syaoran. I looked at him weakly then back at the water with sadness. 'syaoran…'**

'**sakura please, don't do this. What about everyone?' syaoran said.**

'**what about them? I left them a letter. They understood how I felt about you. They'll understand. Besides, they all have someone else.' I said smiling weakly.**

'**demo… what about me?' he said whispering just loud enough so I can hear as his bangs covering his eyes.**

'**what about you? You have someone to.' I whispered now.**

'**what about the pain, the death?' he whispered.**

'**I don't fear death. Everything is the same. We all go through the cycle of life. We all get reborn again (this is what she believes). I'll be on the other side of the world (aka spirit world) if you need me.' She said a little braver.**

'**wait but…' then sakura placed a finger to his mouth then pushed off, falling to her death.**

'**sakura!' he screamed trying to get her hand but he was too late his hand had just missed hers. Suddenly he jumped from rock to rock to reach her lifeless body on the rocks below. 'sakura why? Why couldn't you let me finish? Why wouldn't you let me save you! Why…' he screamed crying silently in her chest holding her close to him. Then the hope card appeared above them. Silently it walked over to them and lifted syaoran's chin 'you have suffered greatly so fast for my mistress. Master, do you wish to bring her back?' she asked gently looking him square in the face.**

'**yes.' He said weakly.**

'**even if it comes with a cost?' she asked.**

'**yes.' He said.**

'**you have passed my test. You don't have to pay a price. Your price was learning your lesson.' Then it and gave syaoran the miracle of his life. It brought her back.**

'**hmm… why am I still here?' she asked weakly coughing up the little water she accidentally gulped when she felt the rock piercing her skin.**

'**sakura.' He said hugging her tightly.**

'**hmm… syaoran…'she said then suddenly syaoran kissed her fiercely.**

'**sakura never do that again. You do and I'll get someone to bring you back and kill you myself and then I'll kill myself.' He said angry.**

**(end of flashback)**

So maybe it was a good idea after all. Sigh. But mini-syaorans are more than I can handle. I have 4 and another one coming.

'honey! I'm home!' he said snuggling right next to her then kissed her.

'hmm syaoran! Not in front of the kids!' she smacked him on the head as all their children stopped to watch what they were doing.

'itai! But I wanted some fun today.' He said pouting.

'and I have a kid coming in 3 months. I can barely move, much less hold my controls on being moody.' She said.

'aww… please?' then he snuggled closer giving her another kiss.

* * *

**Tell me… do you believe in miracles?**


End file.
